gaiaguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Character List
Main Characters Audrey Hathaway Audrey is the Earth Guardian, Stonestrike, and Kent's best friend and mutual love interest. She is 15 and a dorming student from Cato Academy. She is a stoic, grumpy and snarky tomboy who holds strong grudges for long periods of time. Nether less, she is extremely caring to her friends, works hard at her job and is unshakably loyal to her city. Her weapon is a spear. She is represented by the colors green, black and bronze and the shape of an oval. Gilda Harrison Gilda is the Gaia Princess and future Queen. She is 17 and from Goldwood High. She is Audrey's older half-sister and has a crush on Sam. She is a very vain and proud, but kind and cherry person. She is an honorary Gaia Guardian under the name Crownjewel. She is represented by the colors yellow, black and gold and the shape of a heart. Sam Rowan Sam is the Fire Guardian, Cinderscorch, Brooklyn's boyfriend and the Guardians’ leader. He is 17 and from Goldwood High. He is compassionate, intelligent, loyal and hardworking but feisty, impulsive and bold. His weapon is a sword. He is represented by the colors red, yellow and gold and the shape of a diamond. Brooklyn Umiko Brooklyn is the Water Guardian, Icestorm, and Sam's girlfriend. She is 16 and from Delta Cascade High. She is a Japanese prankster and A+ student who is usually laid-back, cool-headed girl but has a serious jealous streak. Her weapon is a whip. She is represented by the colors blue, dark green-blue and silver and the shape of a teardrop. Kent Bainbridge Kent is the Air Guardian, Mistwing, and Audrey's best friend and mutual love interest. He is 15 and a non-dorming student from Cato Academy. He is a very kind and fun-loving and but ditzy and clumsy. He is shown to be determined, headstrong and hardworking. His curiosity often gets him and his friends into trouble. His weapon is a staff. He is represented by the colors white, pale blue and silver and the shape of a circle. Goldenstreak Goldenstreak is the Guardians and Gilda’s mentor and the former Gaia Prince. He is a short tempered, emotionless and uncaring anti-hero, not worrying about the Guardians' troubles and only thinks about keeping the world and Gilda safe, after he's given so much up to protect them. He has control over all elements and every weapon. He is represented by the colors white, red and gold. Silvia Silvia is a Sliepnir (an eight-legged horse) previously belonging to a Gaia Soldier but now is Gilda's steed. Villains Silverstripe Silverstripe is Goldenstreak's mother, Snakesong's wife and the current Gaia Queen. She has control over all elements and every weapon. She is introduced as evil and heartless but is shown to greatly love her husband and to be greatly hurt by Goldenstreak's betrayal. She is represented by the colors black, grey and silver. Snakesong Snakesong is Goldenstreak's father, Silverstripe's husband and the current Gaia King. He is introduced as evil and heartless but is shown to greatly love his wife and to be greatly hurt by Goldenstreak's betrayal. He is killed by Cinderscorch. He has control over all elements and every weapon. He is represented by the colors brownish-green, grey and bronze. Selena Skye Selena is Sunny's older sister and Ray’s eventual girlfriend. She is from Cato Academy. She is Audrey and Kent's bully. She is represented by the colors purple, black and dark blue and the shape of a crescent moon. Sunny Skye Sunny is Selena's younger sister. She is from Cato Academy. She is Audrey and Kent's bully. She is represented by the colors pink, yellow and sky blue and the shape of a sun. Ray Porter Ray is Brooklyn’s bully. He is from Delta Cascade High. Minor Characters Ms. Hathaway Audrey's mother. She is shown to not love her daughter very much, sending her many letters and gifts, a feeling that is tragically not returned. Mr. and Mrs. Bainbridge Kent's mother and father. Mr. Manuel Audrey and Kent's gym teacher in Cato Academy. Category:Characters